


The scent of gunpowder and a vow from the past

by Moonlight_Blue_Rose



Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Gen, Held at Gunpoint, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26797522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight_Blue_Rose/pseuds/Moonlight_Blue_Rose
Summary: Whumptober 2020: Prompt 3 (Held at gunpoint)"I... so wanted to believe in your ‘absolute’."
Relationships: Gilbert Nightray & Oz Vessalius
Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947574
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	The scent of gunpowder and a vow from the past

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in chapter 7 and Oz's words were taken from the manga.

"I... so wanted to believe in your ‘absolute’." The metal under his hand was cold but not as cold as his heart. If Gil wanted to kill him, then he would understand. Oz nearly killed him, ten years ago, even though all Gil ever did was support and help him.

"But that will become a lie because of me. If I have to bear witness to that instant..." A chuckle escaped him, dark and condescending, and he stared into Gil's golden eyes.

"I would rather just die here." If he shot, Oz would understand. It never meant he would _want_ him to but if it was what Gil wished for...

_*Bang*_

Oz had no problems atoning for this grave sin of his.


End file.
